In a computer database system, data is commonly transferred from a transactional data store, where operations regarding the data occur, to an archive data store (or other non-transactional data store), where the data is stored on a long-term basis. In order to facilitate long-term data archiving, field history data is conventionally copied from its starting location (a transactional data store) to a long-term storage location (a non-transactional data store, or archive data store). After the data is successfully copied to the archive data store, the data will eventually be deleted at some later point in time from the transactional data store.
However, a transitional period occurs while data is being copied, deleted, and stored in both the transactional data store and the archive data store. During this transitional period, as customers query the transactional data store, the archive data store, or both they may view duplicate data, missing data, or incomplete data due to intermittent failures occurring during the archive and delete operations. Queries requesting views of data may occur at any time. Because of the nature of archiving operation, inconsistent views of data in the transactional store and the archive data store may occur if a query is presented during an archive operation.